glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Traveler
=Details= While in-universe being a dark project from Glyaxia Command, the Dark Traveler's production design bares some similarities to a previous Onell Design Concept Project called Alter Pheyden. =Story= Elder Teachings "This current version of the LSA (Standard Lost Sincroid Army and Granthan Corps Lost Sincroid Army) was resurrected by Elder Exellis to right the many wrongs that the original LSA had done."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/06/thank-you.html "They should really be called the New Sincroid Army, due to Exellis finally assuming command of something that always stood against what he believed Sincroids should be. Glyaxia Command have been working on a dark project which became the impetus behind the LSA finally coming together with their long sought after and enigmatic leader."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/09/gatekeepers-are-go.html Enigma Source "Glyaxia?" the Noboto observed, "All the way out here?" "Unlock Rift Channel. All units prepare for breach." commanded the lead Glyaxia trooper. Noboto looked worried and rightfully so as a massive warp breach formed in front of all of them. Soaring out from the tear in space, something new... something dangerous... something dark... The green Traveler raised his hand and stunned Noboto, Gobon, and Sullonev all in one easy swipe. Stunned, the Noboto began to take notice of how much trouble they were in, "That's no ordinary Traveler..." Looking to Gobon, the Noboto paired up for the next crucial move if they were to survive. "Shield lock!" The Dark Traveler barreled towards the trappers as their pink forms glowed outwards forming a barrier shield. Sullonev was on his own as he was easily knocked out of the way of the charging Glyaxia Command experiment as the green Traveler aimed toward the locked pair. "Whatever you are, it will take more than that." the Noboto challenged. "I... AM... THE DARK TRAVELER!" the green Traveler answered with a charged fist. The space trappers were knocked back harder than ever. Dark Processing Dark Traveler in his Rift Breaker mode.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/09/dark-processing.html Dark-Traveler-Rift-Breaker-CLOSE-3-Ver.png Dark-Traveler-RB-OUTSIDE-CLOSE-3.png Dark-Traveler-RB-OUTSIDE-CLOSE-2.png Dark-Traveler-RB-OUTSIDE-ALT.png Dark-Traveler-RB-OUTSIDE-CLOSE.png Dark-Traveler-Rift-Breaker-Gloucester.png Back Home Dark-Traveler-Rocks-CLOSE.png Dark-Traveler-Rocks-CLOSE-2.png Ice Walker Ice-Walker-3.png Ice-Walker.png Ice-Walker-4.png Ice-Walker-5-ALT.png Ice-Walker-6-ALT.png Ice-Walker-7-WEB.png Ice-Walker-9-ALT.png Ice-Walker-10-WEB.png Ice-Walker-13-WEB.png Ice-Walker-12-WEB.png Ice-Walker-8-WEB.png Glyaxia II: Escape From Block Base "...that voice!" Gryganull finally spoke. Grellanym noticed it, too. "The one who held us prisoner!" Grellanym blurted out. Akurriax couldn't help himself. "You cannot leave this place," he gloated, "you will not escape Block Base!!!" Another hallway awaited full of Glyaxia Command Core Blocks to push them back, but it was the Dark Traveler Glyaxia Standard Soldier who presented a real challenge. As he weakened, Dark Traveler Glyaxia Reverse Soldiers were called in to surround the Standard Soldier until he is fully circled. Still no for the Crayboth pair match, he was defeated. The Dark Travelers vanish at once. "What awful corruption has Glyaxia brought upon the Travelers?" asked Grellanym. "I sensed our ancient enemy's very life force pulsing through those twisted Dark Traveler forms." "It's the same energy as I felt within the one called Argen..." agreed Gryganull. Grellanym was puzzled, "The Gendrone we met at the gathering before these events came upon us?" "Yes, the very same." Gryganull sadly confirmed. "I could feel a familiar darkness slowly creeping out from behind its shining armor." He paused, "The darkness that is..." It.. no.. he was certain, though. "...the Villser." "Time is swiftly folding against us." Grellanym noted. "Our clan must be warned of the discoveries we have made here!" =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Dark Traveler Rift Breaker archive-darktrav-rift.jpg|Dark Traveler Rift Breaker Dark-Traveler-Rift-Breaker-CLOSE-3-Ver.png =Revenge of the Armorvors= Wave 31 Dark Traveler Gray Galaxy archive-darktrav-galaxy.jpg|Dark Traveler Gray Galaxy Dark-Traveler-Gray-Galaxy-CLOSE-WEB.png archive-cards-combo1.jpg|NYCC Special Edition Combo Pack =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Dark Traveler Strelleven See: Dark Traveler Strelleven =Gendrone Voyager= Wave 33 Dark Traveler Stealth archive-darktrav-stealth.jpg|Dark Traveler Stealth Dark-Traveler-Stealth-CLOSE-USE.png =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Dark Traveler Rallakris GITD Green w/ painted eyes, removable belt and inner/outer scarves. $8 archive-darktrav-spectre1.png|Dark Traveler Rallakris Feb-Sneak5.gif =Sullkren's Path= Wave 35 Dark Traveler Sorvellius See: Dark Traveler Sorvellius =Glyaxia II= Wave 36 Glyaxia Standard Soldier Yellow/Blue with painted eyes, White tampo, removable belt and inner/outer scarves/bonus Yellow Pheyden head. $8 Archive-darktrav-G2A.jpg|Dark Traveler Glyaxia Soldier Standard Glyaxia Reverse Soldier Blue/Yellow with painted eyes, White tampo, removable belt and inner/outer scarves/bonus Blue Pheyden head. $8 Archive-darktrav-G2B.jpg|Dark Traveler Glyaxia Soldier Reverse =Super Crayboth= Wave 38 Dark Traveler Neo Phase Clear Green w/painted eyes, removable belt and inner/outer scarves. $8 Archive-darktrav-neophase.png|Dark Traveler Neo Phase Neo-Phase-Mutation-CLOSE-ALT.png|Dark Traveler Mutation Neo-Phasing-CLOSE-2.png|Phase Bathing =References= Category:Dark Traveler Category:Hybrids Category:Villser